No hay nadie como tú
by paola-uchiha-haruno
Summary: En el instituto de Konoha a llegado una nueva estudiante. Una bastante peculiar. Y Sasuke Uchiha tendrá que ayudarla a adaptarse, pero no solo en la escuela, sino también a adaptarse al planeta Tierra.
1. La chica rara de mi clase

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **Bueno estoy muy consciente de que tengo dos fics pendientes y atrasados, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza mientras me duchaba y me pareció tan buena que decidí publicarla de una. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Disfruten el capi n.n

* * *

><p><strong>No hay nadie como tú<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La chica rara de mi clase**

-_¿Por qué me seguirá observando?... ¿Acaso le hice algo malo sin darme cuenta?...No lo creo, solamente le he dirigido una vez la palabra desde que llegó a esta escuela…Sería más fácil terminar este problema matemático si ella dejara de mirarme de esa forma. Lo extraño es que estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas me miren, pero ella no me mira como las demás…Más parece estar estudiándome…_

El muchacho dirigió una discreta mirada hacia su lado derecho, donde una estudiante, que había llegado hacia dos semanas atrás al instituto, lo observaba sin ninguna vergüenza. La joven ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando "su presa" la pilló en el acto. La muchacha de pronto empezó a escribir algo en su cuaderno, sin apartar aún la mirada de él. Unos mechones de cabello se le escaparon de detrás de la oreja, mas la joven seguía viéndolo y escribiendo, como si estuviera en automático. Finalmente ella paró de escribir y dejó de observarlo, e igualmente, cogió sus rebeldes mechones para ubicarlos nuevamente detrás de la oreja.

-_¿Pero qué fue…?_

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos al oír la voz de su profesora.

-Por favor alumnos dejen sus trabajos en clase en mi escritorio, luego podrán salir al descanso.

-_¡Maldición!_ –pensó con frustración, pues sólo tenía la mitad del trabajo hecho-_Lo hubiera terminado de no ser por la nueva._

Resignado se acercó al escritorio de su profesora para entregar los ejercicios que había hecho.

-_Ahí van unos puntos menos a mi boleta de calificaciones-_después de eso suspiró decepcionado de sí mismo, ya que sabía que lo que debía haber hecho era ignorar a su rara compañera y concentrarse en el trabajo, como siempre había hecho.

Pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos negros para tranquilizarse, un tic que había heredado si duda de su padre. Recogió sus pertenencias y sin mirar a ningún lado salió del salón de clases para irse directamente hacia su casillero y sacar los libros de la siguiente hora.

-Oye Sasuke ¿quieres algo de comer? –dijo una voz localizada detrás de él.

Se volteó a ver a su compañero para contestarle.

-No Naruto. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡No seas amargado! Deja esas tareas para la casa.

-¿Olvidas que debo trabajar en la tarde? No tengo tiempo para hacer tareas en casa. Ahora si me disculpas iré a la biblioteca.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo más el azabache se alejó de él rápidamente, no podía perder más tiempo. Naruto era uno de los pocos amigos que el muchacho poseía, era rubio y tenía la misma edad que él. Sus ojos eran de un poco común azul eléctrico y su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada. El chico era atractivo y muy simpático, se llevaba muy bien con todos y siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a alguien, sobre todo a su agrio amigo Sasuke.

Sasuke por otro lado tenía el cabello negro, con unos cuantos reflejos azules, y desordenado, dándole un toque sexy que a todas las chicas del instituto les enloquecía. Su piel era pálida, sin llegar a ser enfermiza y sus ojos eran tan negros como un profundo pozo o una noche sin estrellas. Cursaba el último año, por lo que estaba cerca de irse a la universidad. Medía 1.85 metros y estaba pasando por unos problemas familiares. Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, se había divorciado de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, hace exactamente dos años. Mikoto había ganado la custodia de sus hijos, Itachi (su hermano mayor) y él, pero no el suficiente dinero ni la casa para poder vivir tranquilamente. Desde entonces los tres trabajan arduamente para poder pagar el alquiler de un pequeño departamento, pagar los estudios y pagar las demás necesidades básicas.

Tenía en total dos trabajos (intentó tener tres, pero los estudios se lo impedían), uno era ser camarero en un restaurante Tex-mex* familiar y el otro como asistente del hospital donde trabajaba su mamá. Itachi por otro lado estaba en su último año universitario estudiando leyes, todos tenían la esperanza de que al ser ya un abogado profesional su vida mejoraría, por eso Mikoto le prohibió a Itachi tener algún trabajo de medio tiempo.

Sasuke estaba cansado de eso. Sentía envidia de su hermano, él podía estudiar tranquilamente y tener una vida más sociable; mientras que él debía sacrificar sus horas de descanso, estudiar cuando tenía la oportunidad, hacer sus tareas y trabajar hasta tarde solamente para ganar una cantidad mediocre de dinero.

El azabache suspiró pensando que no había remedio, después de todo así sería su vida por unos cuantos años más.

Entró a la biblioteca y se sentó en las mesas más apartadas (las del fondo del lugar) como siempre hacía para que nadie lo molestara. Decidió empezar por química, después buscaría algún libro para hacer un ensayo que le pidieron en literatura, y en el segundo descanso haría historia.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí? –preguntó una aguda voz al lado suyo.

Se volteó para ver a quién le pertenecía.

-_Oh genial, la acosadora de la nueva._

-Le prometo que esta vez no lo examinaré Uchiha-san.

El pelinegro lo pensó por mucho tiempo, si ella le decía que no lo molestaría entonces confiaría en su palabra, además no podía perder más tiempo.

-Adelante –dijo volviendo su vista al cuaderno.

-Muchas gracias Uchiha-san.

El resto del tiempo los dos estuvieron en silencio, aunque hubo un momento en que él empezó a examinarla a ella. Tenía un perfil muy normal, la nariz era algo pequeña pero el puente era recto, sin ninguna imperfección. Sus ojos eran de un nada convencional verde jade y su piel era tan blanca como la leche, y se podía notar que también era muy suave. La chica era muy bajita en comparación con las demás compañeras, debía medir por lo menos 1.67 metros, pero sin duda lo más extraño de ella era esa larga y lacia cabellera rosa atada en una coleta de caballo baja.

La nueva no hablaba con nadie, y en los descansos no se la veía en ninguna parte. Todo el mundo la rehuía y las chicas la solían humillar o hablar de ella a sus espaldas. Era increíble que en tan solo dos semanas haya causado tanto alboroto.

El azabache agitó la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. Quince minutos después sonó la campana indicando que el descanso había terminado.

-Nos vemos Uchiha-san –dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y recogía sus cosas.

-Claro –contestó mientras la veía alejarse. Imitó sus acciones y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su siguiente clase.

El segundo bloque pasó sin ninguna novedad, la chica nueva no volvió a acosarlo y tampoco acosó a alguien más. En el segundo descanso la encontró de nuevo sentada en la misma mesa del fondo, y para su sorpresa ella tenía un montón de libros de literatura a su alrededor, cuando le iba a preguntar el motivo de tantos libros ella contestó simplemente.

-Ambos debemos hacer un ensayo de literatura, pensé que aún no había escogido un libro, así que decidí coger algunos que considero interesantes para que escoja.

-…Gracias.

-Por nada Uchiha-san.

-Por favor, no me trates con tanto formalismo, somos del mismo año. Puedes tutearme.

-¿Enserio?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Interesante dato –ella sacó la misma libreta que usó en matemáticas y un bolígrafo- ¿Entonces si las personas tiene tu misma edad puedes tratarlas de forma informal?

Extrañado por su comportamiento y pregunta tardó un buen tiempo en responder.

-Básicamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás…A veces puedes tutear a las personas de tu misma edad, pero eso depende si la persona te lo pide, pero con los mayores debes siempre ser formal.

-Comprendo, entonces debo tener un permiso verbal para hablar informalmente con alguien, pero si no se da dicho acuerdo debo seguir refiriéndome a usted ¿verdad?

-S-Sí –respondió nervioso.

Sin esperar más la chica empezó a escribir a una alarmante velocidad en su cuaderno, aparentemente, toda la información que acababa de recibir.

-Listo. Muchas gracias de nuevo… ¿Sasuke?

-A-Así está mejor (_rara_). ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu nombre? Lo olvidé.

-Haruno Sakura, pero te doy el permiso verbal de llamarme simplemente Sakura.

-Oh bueno.

-Bueno Sasuke, será mejor que hagas ese ensayo, te quedan exactamente diez minutos para hacer aunque sea la mitad.

-_¡Tan rápido pasó el tiempo!_

Tomando el consejo de su compañera, cogió el primer libro que vio, lo leyó y a la vez empezó a escribir el ensayo en una hoja de dos líneas. Para su sorpresa pudo hacer más de la mitad un minuto antes de que sonara la campana.

-Sasuke eres un ser definitivamente interesante –dijo ella antes de irse del lugar.

-_Definitivamente eres la chica más rara que haya visto en mi vida._

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

El final de las clases fue un alivio para el pelinegro, y más aún cuando sólo le faltaba recibir las de mañana y luego descansaría por largo tiempo durante el fin de semana. Pero mientras tanto debía ir al trabajo. Hoy le tocaba trabajar hasta las diez de la noche en el restaurante, mañana tendría que ir al hospital a ayudar a su mamá y a otras enfermeras.

-¡Sasuke! –lo llamó su hiperactivo amigo Naruto, que estaba un poco lejos de él junto a un grupo de compañeros- Los muchachos y yo vamos a ir a un karaoke y luego a hacer la tarea en mi casa. Mi mamá preparará ramen para cenar.

Sasuke vio su reloj de pulsera negro notando que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Simplemente negó con la cabeza en dirección a su amigo.

Salió del instituto para ir alcanzar al metro que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad donde se localizaba el restaurante. Alistó su tarjeta del metro para pasarla por la máquina y que esta le permitiera subirse al transporte. Bajó las escaleras como si un asesino lo estuviera persiguiendo, pasó la tarjeta y pasó por el otro lado.

**-Un minuto para subirse al metro con destino al centro de la ciudad de Konoha** –anunció la voz de un hombre por los parlantes del lugar.

El azabache consiguió subirse veinte segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Descansó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tranquilizarse y regularizar su respiración. Por suerte el transporte no estaba lleno de gente y pudo conseguir un asiento cerca de las puertas de salida.

Al llegar a su destino volvió a ver la hora y suspiró con alivio cuando vio que aún tenía tiempo para llagar temprano a su turno.

El restaurante estaba a cinco cuadras del metro por lo que de nuevo se puso en acción para correr, ya más tarde se encargaría de recuperar energía con un café bien cargado o una soda azucarada.

Cinco cuadras después el pelinegro ya estaba en la sección de empleados poniéndose su uniforme de mesero para atender a los clientes.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, llegas a tiempo –le dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas tardes Tenten.

Tenten era la asistente del gerente del restaurante. Era dos años mayor que él. Su piel era bronceada y su cabello castaño estaba como siempre recogido en dos bolitas, un peinado que según le comentó una vez al azabache era la moda en su país, China. Se mudó a Japón debido a que su familia había recibido un empleo en Konoha, por lo que dejaron Hong Kong para empezar una nueva vida.

-Sasuke-kun no olvides que hoy es tu turno de hacer el inventario de la bodega.

-¿No se supone que me tocaba el mes próximo?

-Lo lamento, el jefe me dijo que cambió los turnos de quién hacía el inventario. Ahora es a Temari a quien le toca el mes próximo.

Suspiró rendido.

-De acuerdo.

-Siento que tengas que quedarte más tarde de lo usual.

-No importa, por lo menos el jefe me prometió un bono extra este mes. Creo que por fin podré hacer un mercado decente y preparar una buena cena.

-Esas son buenas noticias. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar antes de que el gerente se arrepienta.

-Sí.

Sasuke terminó de abrocharse el último botón del chaleco negro, parte de su uniforme. El resto consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, y sobre el chaleco debía ponerse unos parches con palabras, mensajes o imágenes supuestamente cómicas. Debía usar un ridículo sombrero, que era como el del Tío Sam; rojo, blanco y azul. Sin embargo el gerente fue amable al darle permiso para que decidiera si usarlo o no.

Tomó un delantal negro de la cocina que tenía un gran bolsillo con una libreta y lápiz dentro.

Hubo muy pocos clientes esa tarde, lo que era bueno y malo. Bueno porque su descanso sería temprano y largo, lo que significaba que podría terminar su ensayo de literatura. Lo malo es que si no había una buena clientela podía despedirse de su bono extra.

-Sasuke-kun, tienes 20 minutos de descanso –le anunció Tenten.

-Entendido. Terminaré con unos clientes y luego empezaré mi descanso.

-Está bien.

Después de atender a una familia que tenía tres hijos muy fastidiosos Sasuke por fin podía terminar su tarea. El ensayo lo terminó en quince minutos, y los cinco minutos que le quedaban los usó para relajarse y tomarse un vaso bien grande de Coca Cola.

-Hora de trabajar Sasuke-kun.

-Voy enseguida.

El resto de su turno fue un martirio. Los clientes llegaban y llegaban sin parar y todos los empleados debían mantenerlos cómodos y felices para que esperaran una mesa. Había muchos niños que no dejaban trabajar tranquilamente a nadie. El gerente se enfurecía cada vez que veía que algún cliente, harto de esperar, se iba. Se desquitaba con cualquier mesero que pasara frente a él y Sasuke lo único que quería era que Kami lo matara o por lo menos le dé una aspirina.

A eso de las 9:30 los clientes se reducían a solo tres personas. El azabache estaba feliz de que pudiera descansar un rato más, además, al final sí había una posibilidad de ganarse ese bono extra.

De pronto escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-Así que trabajas aquí Sasuke.

-¿Sakura?

-¿No crees que es muy tarde? Según tengo entendido los asaltos y violaciones se hacen en la noche.

-¡Qué dices!

-Digo que…

-¡N-No lo repitas!

-Está bien.

-En todo caso ¿qué haces aquí? Mira quién habla sobre estar merodeando en la noche.

-Me dio hambre, y mi vecino me dijo que este restaurante tenía unas alitas de pollo BBQ de muerte. Al principio creí que eso es era malo y mi vecino tenía tendencia de suicida, pero luego me enteré que era una expresión. En realidad significa que son buenas. Así que decidí probarlas. Aparte, me dan curiosidad esas bebidas burbujeantes que tanto les gustan tomar aquí.

-Bueno…

-¡Sasuke qué haces! No hables con los clientes. Espabila muchacho y dale una mesa a la jovencita.

-Sí señor.

El gerente se alejó y se adentró a la cocina.

-Ese hombre fue muy grosero contigo. Deberías decirle algo.

-No puedo, es mi jefe. Si le contesto perderé mi bono extra, o aún peor, perdería mi empleo.

-¿Así funciona el sistema de este lugar?

-Básicamente.

-Siempre me contestas lo mismo Sasuke.

-No quiero más problemas. Por favor siéntate en cualquier mesa y pide lo que quieras del menú.

La pelirrosa asintió. Buscó con la mirada hasta localizar una mesa para seis personas.

-¿Puedo sentarme ahí? –dijo mientras señalaba la mesa con un dedo.

-¡Claro que no! Es muy grande, otro grupo la podría necesitar.

-¿Entonces en cuál?

-Ven. Siéntete en esta, es una individual.

-Esto definitivamente debo anotarlo en mi libreta.

El joven decidió que luego le preguntaría qué tanto anotaba en esa dichosa libreta.

-¿Puedo escoger cualquier cosa del menú?

-Siempre que puedas pagarlo Sakura.

-En ese caso…Quiero una hamburguesa con tocino, papas fritas, alitas de pollo con salsa BBQ, nachos con queso, costillas y un pastel de chocolate.

-¡¿Estás loca?

-Oh perdón Sasuke, olvidé pedirte una bebida –dijo ella volviendo a leer el menú- Creo que un batido de chocolate con chispas y una Coca Cola bastarán. Listo –dijo mientras le daba el menú y le dedicaba una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Puedes pagar y comer toda esa cantidad de comida?

-Por supuesto, de donde vengo comemos mucho. De hecho lo que te pedí es solamente la mitad de lo que suelo ingerir.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Eso jamás Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, tu pedido tardará un poco.

-Esperaré, me entrenaron para ser paciente.

-De acuerdo.

Al entregar el pedido en la cocina el chef quedó impresionado, y más al ver que todo era para una niña tan flaca y pequeña. Para sorpresa de todos Sakura se comió todo y pagó cada centavo.

-Sasuke ¿vas a seguir trabajando?

-Tengo que hacer el inventario de la bodega.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-No Sakura, es mi empleo.

-Entre más ayuda poseas más rápido terminarás, por lo tanto el riesgo de que te asalten disminuirá. Además irnos a casa juntos representa más seguridad, pues podemos cuidarnos las espaldas, como dicen aquí.

-Está bien, pero no te gustará.

El inventario fue rápido, les tomó aproximadamente media hora. Era increíble lo rápida que podía ser la pelirrosa.

-¿Ves? Ahora hay que tomar el metro.

-Aún debo cambiarme de ropa.

-Está bien.

Sakura se acercó a él y empezó a desabrocharle el chaleco y luego desanudó el delantal. Antes de que ella pudiera desabrocharle la camisa él le detuvo sus manos agarrándole sus muñecas.

-¡Qué crees que haces!

-Dijiste que debías cambiarte de ropa. Te estoy ayudando.

-¡No! ¡Me estás desnudando!

-¿Y qué tiene?

-No sé de qué país o planeta vienes pero aquí no se desnuda a la gente.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-Espérame afuera y déjame cambiarme en paz.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras ella salía del restaurante él la escuchó murmurar.

-Esto también debo anotarlo en mi libreta.

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

Unos minutos después ambos estaban caminando en dirección al metro.

-¿Tienes crédito en tu tarjeta?

-Sí. Sabes es un sistema interesante. De donde vengo el dinero es innecesario.

-Vaya, me gustaría ir a ese lugar con mi familia. ¿Dónde queda?

-Pues…

La chica no completó la frase debido a que alguien le tapó la boca y le agarró las manos.

-¿A dónde vas muñeca?

-¡Sakura!

Sasuke estaba por salvarla, pero otro tipo llegó y le golpeó la cabeza con una vara de metal.

-Mejor quédate ahí quietecito muchacho. Nosotros cuidaremos de tu chica.

El azabache por suerte no perdió la consciencia, pero estaba seguro de que le sangraba la cabeza, eso significaba que le tendrían que coser la herida. Dejando eso de lado vio como el sujeto que lo golpeo se acercaba a una calmada Sakura.

-Veo que piensas cooperar lindura. Así nos gusta. Oye ella no hará nada, destápale la boca.

El hombre obedeció la orden, pero con la mano libre empezó a desabrochar lo botones de la camisa de la pelirrosa.

-Si no me quitan las manos de encima y se disculpan con mi acompañante les va ir mal, o como dicen aquí, les daré una gran paliza que jamás olvidarán.

-Qué linda, haciéndose la dura –dijo el que la retenía.

El otro soltó una carcajada.

Sasuke estaba por levantarse y ayudarla, pero se quedó petrificado al ver lo siguiente. Primero, Sakura empezó a brillar, un destello blanco rodeaba su pequeño cuerpecito. Segundo, sus ojos también brillaron, mas este brillo era verde oscuro. Tercero, empezó a decir palabras en un idioma que jamás había oído. Y por último lanzó un gritó que provocó que todo se iluminara, pero así como de rápido comenzó terminó.

Frente a Sasuke estaban los dos tipos desmayados y con heridas muy graves, y en medio de ellos estaba Sakura abrochándose los botones de su camisa. Al terminar su labor se acercó lentamente al azabache.

Por inercia él se apartó de ella.

-No te haré daño Sasuke.

Sin embargo él siguió retrocediendo cada vez que ella daba un paso hasta que su espalda chocó contra un muro.

La pelirrosa lentamente posó su mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha, volvió a brillar y a recitar esas extrañas palabras, pero envés de dolor Sasuke sintió una gran calidez y alivio, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-Listo, ya no te sangra la cabeza.

Al instante él abrió los ojos.

Sakura le estaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Q-Qué eres tú?

-Creo que aquí les dicen extraterrestres. Soy Haruno Sakura, y vengo de otro planeta Sasuke.

Él no pudo con semejante noticia y simplemente se desmayó.

-Tomó la noticia mejor de lo que pensé –dijo ella.

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No es increíble lo que a uno se le ocurre en la ducha? Bueno espero sus comentarios, si recibo un buen número subiré muy pronto la continuación, lo prometo. Trataré de actualizar mis otros fics. Bueno esos es todo. Cuídense mucho y no dejen de leer.**

**Recuerden que no necesitan estar registrados para comentar. ¡Eso es todo amigos!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Notas mentales

**1era Aclaración: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es 100% mía y no permito su préstamo ni ninguna clase de adaptación.

Para las palabras o letras:

-Si están _así_ serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

-Si están **así** es para resaltar.

-Si está "_así_" son llamadas telefónicas.

**N/A: **La verdad este fic lo iba a actualizar el sábado pasado, pero mi colegio se empeña en hacerme la vida imposible ¬¬*, sobre todo mi profesora de matemáticas. Bueno el caso es que de veras lamento la tardanza. También me gustaría decir gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Sin más que agregar…

Disfruten el capítulo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>No hay nadie como tú<strong>

.

.

.

**Notas mentales**

-Sasuke-kun.

-_Alguien me está llamando…_

-Sasuke-kun.

-_Suena como mi madre…pero… ¿no se supone que estaba en la estación del metro con Sakura?_

-Sasuke-kun, despierta.

-_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Sakura?_

-Sasuke-kun, despierta hijo.

-_Si esa extraterrestre no aparece para darme una explicación voy a…_

-¡Sasuke Uchiha despierta de una condenada vez!

De pronto se escuchó un estruendoso golpe y como un objeto se partía a la mitad.

-¡¿Estás loca mamá? ¡Casi me abres la cabeza! ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste esa tabla de madera?

-Primera que nada tenme respeto que soy tu madre niñato desconsiderado. Segundo no te golpeé tan fuerte –ante esa declaración el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y rogó por un poco de paciencia hacia su madre-. Y tercero me debes una nueva tabla para picar las verduras, es increíble lo dura que es tu cabeza hijo.

-Mamá, puedes decirme en dónde estamos y dejar de insultarme.

-¡Oh! Perdón –dijo ella sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Sasuke no hizo más que suspirar, su madre llegaba a ser muy bipolar-. Estamos en casa.

El azabache se sorprendió ante esa repuesta, y se sorprendió más al comprobar que él estaba acostado sobre su futón y su madre estaba arrodillada junto a él con unas cuantas toallas al lado y un cuenco donde había agua fría.

Antes de siquiera articular alguna palabra la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una pelirrosa vestida con una bata blanca de seda de Mikoto y el cabello totalmente mojado. Sasuke al verla es ese estado no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear el rostro hacia otra dirección. No pudo evitar parecerle apetitosa la imagen de ella en esas condiciones, pero de inmediato se recuperó al recordar la extraña escena que, seguramente, no hace mucho sucedió entre ellos.

-Mikoto-san, gracias por permitirme utilizar su ducha y su bata, fue muy amable de su parte.

-No tienes nada que agradecer querida. Al contrario, yo debería dártelas por haber rescatado a mi hijo y de paso haberlo traído hasta aquí.

-No fue nada Mikoto-san. También le agradezco que me deje dormir aquí.

-_¡¿Que qué?_ –pensó alarmado el azabache.

-Después de lo que me contaste no pensaba permitir que te fueras sola a casa a estas horas de la noche. No señora una jovencita como tú no debería pasar por esa clase de cosas. ¿Segura que no estás herida?

-Segura. No alcanzaron a hacerme nada.

-Bueno, bueno. Eso es lo importante –después Mikoto posó su mirada en su hijo menor- ¿Te sucede algo Sasuke? Te ves algo pálido.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar de nuevo -susurró.

Acto seguido cumplió con lo dicho.

-Pero qué mosca le picó a éste muchacho

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san. Mejor váyase usted a descansar, ha trabajado mucho el día de hoy. Yo me encargaré de su hijo, después de todo dormiré aquí ¿no?

-Pues si lo pones así… -la pelinegra lo pensó un poco, sin embargo al ver la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba Sakura no pudo evitar aceptar su propuesta.

Se despidió de ella y luego salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos al par de jóvenes.

De inmediato la pelirrosa tomo una de las toallas que había dejado Mikoto para mojarla un poco y ponerla sobre la frente de Sasuke. Al ver que no reaccionaba decidió que lo mejor era usar sus poderes. Volteó su rostro en dirección a la puerta, debía asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Como no había ningún fisgón procedió a seguir con su tarea: despertar a Sasuke

Su mano derecha poco a poco empezó a emanar un pequeño brillo verdoso. Sakura sonrió complacida al ver que había recuperado sus energías, había gastado mucha en el metro y temía que hubiera tenido que descansar por muchos días. Posó su mano sobre la frente del pelinegro durante unos cinco minutos, después la apartó al estar segura que tuvo acceso a la mente del muchacho para despertarlo. En menos de un segundo él ya empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó totalmente desubicado.

-Te desmayaste, de nuevo.

Como si fuera un resorte Sasuke se levantó de un salto del futón para alejarse de ella lo máximo posible.

-¿T-Tú q-qué h-haces en mi departamento? ¿C-Cómo llegué aquí?

-La primera pregunta es sencilla, tu madre me pidió que me quedara a dormir aquí porque ya es muy tarde. La segunda es una historia un poco larga.

-Te escucho.

Ella suspiró preparándose para mantener sus ojos abiertos unas horas más. Hasta los extraterrestres debían dormir. Hecho que de inmediato el pelinegro notó, pues a leguas se notaba el cansancio de la chica.

-Verás, justo después de desmayarte vino un guardia nocturno de la estación del metro. Me hizo unas preguntas que contesté con la mayor honestidad del mundo. Llamó a otro guardia por radio, éste se llevó a los tipos esos que nos atacaron. Por último el primer guardia se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, por suerte cuando te curé la cabeza pude ver algunos archivos almacenados en tu memoria, uno de ellos era la dirección de tu casa. Nos dirigimos hacia aquí y listo. El guardia me preguntó si también quería que me llevara a casa, pero yo no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que dejé abandonado y confuso a Sasuke. Así que esa podría ser otra respuesta a la primera pregunta ¿Satisfecho?

-Un poco… Pero lo estaría más si me explicaras más este rollo de ser un extraterrestre.

-Con todo respeto Sasuke, esa es una explicación aún más larga, por lo que rogaría que pospongamos esta conversación para mañana en la escuela.

Dudó unos segundos, sin embargo al ver que a la chica cerraba y abría los ojos repetidas veces decidió dejarla descansar. Después de todo él también necesitaba dormir un poco.

-Supongo que mi madre te dijo que dormirías conmigo.

-Dijo que tenías un futón extra. Además, este departamento en muy pequeño, no hay muchas habitaciones donde dormir.

-Nunca nos imaginamos tener huéspedes, por eso solo compramos un departamento barato y con las comodidades necesarias.

-Ya veo. Entonces me disculpo por ser una entrometida.

El azabache agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto. Se acercó a su armario donde sacó el futón extra que tenía, lo tendió con cuidado en el suelo al lado del suyo, pero no tan cerca para que ella tuviera cierta libertad y comodidad, y por último le dio unas cuantas sábanas y almohadas.

-Espero duermas bien.

-Igualmente…Gracias.

Sasuke apagó la luz del cuarto, se recostó de nuevo en su futón y se arropó hasta cubrirse el cuello. En ningún momento miró a la muchacha, simplemente le dio la espalda.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal por incomodar al terrestre. Estaba por imitar sus acciones cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

-No es nada. Además, te lo debía por rescatarme.

Ella sonrió ligeramente ante lo dicho, se recostó y en poco tiempo ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Por otro lado, Sasuke, al sentir su tranquila respiración se volteó hacia ella, mas solamente pudo verle la espalda y el cabello rosado, todavía húmedo, esparcido sobre las almohadas.

No pudo evitar desear que ella se volteara para mirarle el rostro, pero seguramente eso no pasaría. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en estupideces y dormir.

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

Sabía que había dormido por lo menos unas cuatro horas, aún así se sentía descansado. Incluso no le importó escuchar la alarma sonar. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con el techo de madera de su habitación. Apagó el despertador, que estaba a su izquierda, tranquilamente a diferencia de otras mañanas. Aún acostado estiró sus brazos y piernas. Pero, aunque sentía que hubiese dormido diez horas, no quería levantarse todavía, se sentía muy a gusto.

Decidió seguir acostado unos minutos más. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y giró su cuerpo para recostarse en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Mas sintió un cuerpo cerca de él, incluso se podía sentir su calor.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos sólo para encontrarse ahora con el tranquilo rostro de Sakura, que aún dormía a pesar del ruido del despertador.

Sólo unos escasos milímetros los separaban, lo cual ponía nervioso al azabache, pues podía ver mejor cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, ya que ésta no tenía las sábanas encima y la bata al ser de seda era muy fina y se pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo de ella.

-_Nota mental, las extraterrestres tienen un cuerpo de infarto._

Y no era una exageración. La bata no solo enmarcaba cada curva de la Haruno, sino también que una de las mangas se había deslizado dejado al descubierto el hombro de ella, e igualmente dejaba al descubierto un poco el inicio de los pechos de ella. A pesar de ser pequeños a Sasuke le parecieron perfectos ¿Y qué decir de las piernas? Eran más que perfectas. Muchas modelos darían su alma al diablo por tenerlas. Sasuke estaba cada vez más convencido de que la pelirrosa era una extraterrestre, pues esa belleza no podía ser de este mundo.

Agitó la cabeza y se regañó mentalmente por la clase de pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente. Debía ser un caballero y no abusar de la inconsciencia de la joven. Así que con mucho cuidado, evitando al máximo no despertarla, levantó la manga de la bata para que vuelva a cubrir su hombro, y al mismo tiempo su pecho.

Se levantó del futón sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Caminó hacia la salida sin hacer ruido y sin más ceremonias dejó descansar en paz a Sakura.

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la ojijade ya estaba uniformada en su habitación. Y eso que sólo había tardado unos quince minutos en el baño. Inclusive los futones ya estaban doblados y guardados en el armario, al igual que las sábanas y almohadas.

-Buenos días Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí ¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste un despertar placentero?

-_¿Por qué tuvo que usar esas palabras? ¿Se burla de mí o qué?_ –Pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos-. Sí, dormí y desperté bien.

-Me alegro. Perdón por haber invadido tu espacio personal, pero los de mi planeta no podemos quedarnos quietos mientras dormimos. No sabemos por qué. Algunos han hecho varias teorías, la más probable es que cuando dormimos repasamos todo lo que hicimos mientras estábamos despiertos, por eso nos movemos. Otros dicen que es para hacer ejercicio aún con los ojos cerrados, pero suena raro ¿Tú qué crees?

-La verdad no sé. Y preferiría no hablar de seres de otro planeta hasta que me hayas explicado mejor todo.

-Suena lógico.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan! ¡El desayuno está liso!

-Parece que mi madre ya se encariñó contigo.

-¿De verdad? –ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-Sí, pero no me sorprende. Ella siempre quiso tener una hija. Y creo que eres lo que siempre soñó.

-Ya veo. Eso me hace sentir…muy bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Otras notas mentales. Los extraterrestres se mueven mucho al dormir y les gusta sentirse bienvenidos en algún lugar._

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

Después de un delicioso desayuno hecho por Mikoto los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la escuela caminando. Por suerte para ambos la distancia entre la escuela y el edificio de Sasuke no era mucha. Durante el corto trayecto no intercambiaron ni una sola palabra. El pelinegro supuso que su acompañante no quería aún hablar sobre ella, y menos cuando había tantas personas alrededor, así que sencillamente decidió disfrutar de ese silencio que pocas veces tenía el privilegio de tener.

Al entrar por la puerta se separaron por unos minutos para cambiarse de zapatos y así ambos dirigirse hacia sus casilleros. Mientras caminaban muchas personas se le quedaban viendo, pues no todos los días Sasuke Uchiha iba acompañado de una mujer, y menos si era la nueva chica rara.

-¡Teme!

-Perfecto… -dijo en voz baja el pelinegro, lo último que quería era hablar con su molesto amigo rubio.

-¡Oye te llamé ayer y no contestabas el bendito teléfono! ¡Y cuando llamé a tu casa Mikoto-chan me dijo que tú aún no habías llegado del trabajo! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

-Naruto, te dije que ayer trabajaría hasta tarde, además me atacaron en la estación del metro.

-¡QUÉ!

-¡Deja de gritar Naruto! –Le dijo luego de haberle dado un golpe en la cabeza al Uzumaki-. No es para tanto, estoy bien.

-Bueno, bueno. No te enojes amigo –después de haberse sobado la cabeza y de tranquilizarse Naruto por fin notó la presencia de la pelirrosa-. Oh…Buenos días Sakura –dijo él un poco avergonzado e incómodo.

-Buenos días Uzumaki-san –contestó dando una pequeña reverencia-. Sasuke, me iré adelantando al salón.

-De acuerdo, te alcanzo más tarde.

Con una última inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida hacia el rubio la muchacha se fue en dirección a su aula de clases.

Sasuke retomó su tarea de sacar y guardar algunos libros en su casillero hasta que sintió una mirada sobre su nuca. Era su amigo que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que subía y bajaba sus cejas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó fastidiado.

-Ya deja de fingir teme –dijo mientras le codeaba las costillas al pelinegro-¿Por qué no me dijiste que andabas con la nueva?

-¿Estás de broma verdad?

-No te hagas el tonto. Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba, pensé que tenías otros gustos, aunque pensándolo detenidamente la nueva es muy linda, a pesar de ser tan extraña.

-En primer lugar entre ella y yo no hay nada parecido a un noviazgo. Simplemente estoy siendo amable. Y en segundo, ella no es extraña, simplemente es diferente.

-¡Qué alivio! Pensé por un minuto que habías conseguido novia antes que yo.

-Idiota –murmuró lo suficiente alto como para que su acompañante lo escuchase, éste le dedicó una mirada asesina. Sasuke cerró su casillero azotando la puerta metálica e ignorando las quejas e insultos de Naruto.

Al llegar al salón se sentó en su lugar de siempre esperando a que el profesor de la primera clase llegase.

De pronto sintió como un pequeño objeto golpeaba su brazo derecho. Era un papel perfectamente doblado. Miró en todas direcciones para ver quién se lo había lanzado encontrándose con la mirada de una ojiceleste. Era Ino Yamanaka, una rubia que era vicepresidenta del club de fans del Uchiha. Siempre peinada con una coleta de caballo alta y con la falda de la escuela más arriba de lo que debería estar.

Ino se sonrojó mucho al ver que su ídolo la había descubierto.

EL pelinegro suspiró con cansancio. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que tenía un gran grupo de seguidoras obsesivas.

Por cortesía desdobló el pequeño papel y lo leyó.

_Me gustaría hablar contigo en el primer descanso Sasuke-kun._

_Cariños Ino ;)_

La rubia le había dejado un pequeño espacio para que él le contestase. Eso lo dejó pensando un rato, por un lado ya había acordado con Sakura en verse en el primer receso en la biblioteca para que ella le aclarara sus dudad, y por el otro debía ser amable con Ino y asistir al encuentro, aunque ya sabía que seguramente era para pedirle una cita o confesársele.

Su mirada se enfocó por unos minutos en Sakura que estaba a unos asientos lejos de él a su izquierda. Ella estaba tomando unos apuntes en su cuaderno, sin embargo su profesor todavía no había llegado, por lo que supuso que estaba anotando algún comportamiento terrestre que le pareció interesante. Sonrió enternecido al verla. Quería saber más de ella. Decidido le contestó el mensaje a Ino.

_Lo siento, ya había quedado con otra persona. Será en otra ocasión._

De inmediato le entregó de forma directa el papel a la muchacha. Al leer la contestación del pelinegro la rubia se entristeció, pero de inmediato se recuperó al leer nuevamente lo que decía ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba enamorado de alguien más? ¿Acaso ya tenía novia? Esas preguntas eran las que rondaban por su cabeza.

No pudo indagar más al ver que su profesor por fin entraba al salón.

_**.**_

**-o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o- o0o0o-o0o0o-**

_**.**_

El primer receso llegó para alivio de muchos estudiantes, y más para Sasuke que estaba ansioso por fin aclarar sus dudas.

No tardó mucho en reunirse con Sakura en la biblioteca de la escuela, sentados al fondo como el día de ayer.

-Bueno, como dicen aquí, dispara –dijo Sakura.

-¿De qué planeta vienes?

-No encuentro las palabras exactas para traducir el nombre de mi planeta a tu idioma, pero creo que sería Primavera Eterna, o algo así, no estoy muy segura.

-¿Dónde queda?

-A muchos años luz de este universo. Pero si viajas en la nave correcta el viaje puede ser muy corto.

-Exactamente ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Verás, en mi planeta somos muy curiosos, y hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrimos que había más planetas con seres vivientes, decidimos crear una organización que se encargue de explorar esos planetas y hacer informes sobre ellos. Yo soy parte de esa organización. Mis padres hace mucho tiempo viajaron también a la Tierra para explorarla y hacer un documental de ella, pues era el primer planeta con seres un poco parecidos a nosotros. Sin embargo, ellos llegaron en época de guerra, por lo que la misión fue interrumpida. Yo he venido aquí a completarla. Por eso tomo apuntes todo el tiempo de lo que me dices y sobre algún comportamiento poco común.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando termines con la misión?

-Regresaré a casa.

Sasuke no supo porqué esa respuesta le oprimió el pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Mi estadía aquí no tiene límites, esta vez mis superiores quieren un informe completo sobre este planeta. Y no me iré hasta haber conseguido cada detalle importante sobre éste lugar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que se instaló entre ambos, un poco incómodo para sorpresa del azabache.

-Necesitas ayuda –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.

-Te ayudaré a hacer ese informe tuyo. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas malinterpretaste y anotaste en esa libreta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí –contestó dedicándole una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Sasuke –respondió ella dedicándole el mismo gesto. Luego, un poco dubitativa estiró sus brazos hacia el Uchiha para rodear su torso abrazándolo de forma muy torpe-. En serio gracias.

El pobre muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente le palmeó la cabeza a Sakura con su mano derecha.

-Bien, bien, puedes soltarme –dijo levemente sonrojado.

La chica lo obedeció de inmediato.

-_Otra nota mental. Los extraterrestres viven a muchos años luz de la Tierra, son curiosos, les gusta irse de viaje, hacer documentales, informes y son demasiado torpes al expresar sus sentimientos…Tal vez deba agregar…que son adorables._

-Ahora que tengo un guía ¿por dónde empezamos?

Sasuke lo pensó por largo rato hasta que finalmente lo supo.

-Hoy tengo turno en el hospital ¿qué opinas?

-Perfecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tan, tan, taaaaaaaaaan ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco algún ****Review****? Bueno puede que al final me saliera un poco apurada la narración (y también algo cursi), pero bueno si creen que debe mejorarse me avisan. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye, bye **


End file.
